


Furin ~ Infidelidad

by RoZhItA



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoZhItA/pseuds/RoZhItA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo cierto era que cada uno mostraba un perfil diferente, de lo que los demás veían. Se les veía peleando a cada rato, retándose por banalidades, ni se dirigían el saludo y una conversación entre ellos era algo utópico; ante los ojos de otros. Pero ahí se encontraban ellos...</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Furin ~ Infidelidad

Ya se presentaban las primeras estrellas en el cielo, indicando así que de nuevo llegaba tarde. “Maldito Insecto” cruzo por su pensamiento al recordarlo, pero como negarlo, la ultima hora sus pensamientos estaba llenos de él; su ingenuidad exasperante, su alegría contaminante, su envidiada fuerza… y hubiera mencionado todos sus defectos si no fuera por la bocita proveniente de uno de esos carros terrestres.

– ¿Te dejaron plantado?– escucho esa voz que le erizaba la piel, y alborotaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

– Así parece– respondió con una voz insípida, intentando no reflejar lo que en verdad sentía, y es que si le irritaba que Kakarotto llegara tarde a sus citas, ¡que se creía ese bastardo! Haciendo esperar al príncipe de los Saiyans.

– ¡Pero qué Baka!.. Entra que te llevo– decía Goku con esa cándida voz, abriéndole la puerta de copiloto.

– Si… lo eres– respondió Vegeta entrando al automóvil y cerrando con brusquedad – ¿Que escusas tienes ahora? – Le dirigió una dura mirada, aunque la verdad es que le extrañaba algo más – ¿y porque viniste en este aparato? –

– Ninguna escusa Vegeta… sabes que Milk... – intentaba explicarle, pero calló por el gruñido del Saiya.

– ¡Ahorra saliva!.. Lo sé de memoria- dijo soltando un lento suspiro, y es que tampoco quería escuchar; lo sabía muy bien, como para repetirlo el mismo – ¿y el aparato? –

-Ah! Bueno Gohan me lo regalo y me enseño a usarlo- le decía mientras volteaba a verlo y se acercaba un poco para susurrarle con un tono en particular –y así evitamos que uses tu Ki… por ahora–

 

Vegeta enrojeció, y para evitar que se diera cuenta; volteo a mirar hacia la ventana, apreciando un poco el camino, se habían alejado de la ciudad y se veía la belleza de la naturaleza cubierta por la noche. No era la primera vez, ni recordaba cuantos encuentros habían tenido… pero no se había detenido a apreciar el camino, y en lo largo que este era la parecer.

 

En resto del trayecto hubo silencio, hasta llegar a la casucha, cuadraron el auto y Goku fue el primero en salir; para abrir la puerta. No dio ni un paso dentro de la casa y fue empujado por Vegeta, cerrando la puerta no delicadamente, para luego ser cubierto por sus labios, no era uno de esos besos salvajes y jadeantes que se daban..., resultaba ser muy casto ese beso, sus labios unidos, solo eso era pero transmitían sentimientos; sonriendo Goku para sí mismo, y abrazando la cintura de su príncipe.

 

Pero no duro mucho, dejando el camino libre a la pasión, Vegeta lo empujado asía la cama, único mueble de la habitación. Goku se acomodo, viendo como su príncipe se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él mientras se deshacía de sus prendas. Dejando ver su gran cuerpo, bien trabajado… sintiendo que algo le vibraba, no se extraño ese cuerpo hacia mella con sus hormonas, pero en eso escucho una musiquilla.

 

“¿Eso es un celular?” se preguntaba Vegeta al ver que Goku contestaba – Milk? – intento no enfurecerse, y acorto la distancia entre él y su presa, bajo el pantalón de Goku y se quedo admirando el miembro casi erecto, relamiéndose sus labios empezó con la felación, la cual sabía que volvía loco a Goku; para así recuperar su atención. Esas atenciones no se las daba así no más, pero el hecho de compartirlo hasta durante sus encuentros, era algo que no lo iba a dejar a la ligera.

 

Goku no apartaba la vista de cada movimiento que hacia Vegeta, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía su esposa, su concentración estaba en esos labios devorando su miembro, era un lujo el tener esa atención de su realeza. –…entrenar con Vegeta– oyó algo por el celular “Joder, ah! ¿Qué dijo sobre Vegeta? ” pensó en preguntarle sobre lo que decía, pero opto por colgarle y tirar ese aparto –Milk tengo que col.. – se vio interrumpido por la absorción tan fuerte que le daba la boca de Vegeta, se vio obligado a morderse el labio, y reprimir sus gemidos –Aja, nos vemos .. cha.. ah!- no podía dar crédito a lo que veía sus ojos, Vegeta se estaba penetrándose así mismo, y el todavía no había participado casi nada. –Chau Milk– dijo con voz ronca, dando cortada la llamada.

 

Vegeta le vio tirar ese aparto que osaba a fastidiar sus momentos íntimos, y rápidamente Goku le acaricio el pecho, besándole el cuello, sus manos se colocaron en torno a sus caderas; haciendo la penetración completa –Ahh! .. mm!- gimieron ambos, al verse fundidos en una solo piel. Goku lo empujo sobre la cama, empujando su pelvis, como intentado entrar más en ese cuerpo, que le volvía loco –ah!..mgn! – , Vegeta acallaba los gemidos de dolor, no era ningún virgen como para estar quejándose –mmm .. tó.. tócame! – le exigió al pelinegro, Goku no tardo en atenderlo, aunque lo hiso algo torpe, masajeándole toscamente – ah! No se … mmm brusco! Ah! .. Animal! – gimió entrecortadamente Vegeta.

 

Goku dejo ver una sonrisa ladina, sin ningún rastro de ese niño interno, y con voz profunda le dijo –pero si .. mmm .. te encanta así– moviendo desenfrenadamente sus caderas, iniciando unas duras y fuertes embestidas. Vegeta no pudo reprimir su dolor y unas traicioneras lagrimas caían en contorno de sus ojos, las cerro fuertemente; pidiendo en silencio que Goku no se diera cuenta –Te vez tan frágil… – le decía mientras paraba sus movientes y secaba sus lagrimas –seguro que Bulma nunca vio esa faceta de ti– no supo cómo interpretar esa frase, pero el beso que dio a continuación no le hizo pensar mucho en ello.

 

Lo cierto era que cada uno mostraba un perfil diferente, de lo que los demás veían. Se les veía peleando a cada rato, retándose por banalidades, ni se dirigían el saludo y una conversación entre ellos era algo utópico; ante los ojos de otros. Pero ahí se encontraban ellos, volviéndose uno, compartiendo algo intimo, moviéndose en armonía y gozando uno del otro. En la habitación solo se oía sus respiraciones cargadas de deseo, sus gemidos de placer y el lujurioso sonido de sus cuerpos.

 

Vegeta ya no sentía el dolor, en su cabeza solo estaba el colapsarse de gozo y deleite. Las embestidas de Goku eran lentes y profundas, tocando ese punto que volvía loco a su príncipe. El clímax no tardo en inundarlos por completo de goce, ambos se vinieron juntos. Desplomados sobre la cama, intentando regularizar sus respiraciones, se permitieron darse unos actos mimosos; abrazándose y repartiéndose pequeños besos delicados. El tiempo no transcurría para ellos, pero el ver que la noche daba paso al amanecer, se vieron obligados a alistarse para irse.

 

Al recoger el celular, Goku pudo ver un mensaje de Milk. Abrazo por la espalda a Vegeta y le dijo que lo llevaría a su casa, y es que al parecer ambas familias habían organizado una reunión. No demoraron en llegar, y vieron a sus menores hijos entrenando, –Que bonito– reconocieron la voz, era Bulma y se oía nada contenta –te lo dije, se escaparon para entrenar– comentaba Milk –Podrían entrenar durante el día– decía la peli-celeste, acercándose a su esposo –Estuve preocupada! – Vegete la evito, y se paso a retirar; pero detuvo su andar y voltio a ver a su esposa, y dirigirle una mirada en modo de disculpa.

 

Durante el desayuno se hiso presente las peleas familiares entre los Saiyans, y bueno es que la comido era el motor de uno de tantas, aunque solo disfrazaban sus miradas y leves roces. El transcurso del día fue normal, y el motivo de la reunión era que Gohan presentaba como oficialmente su novia a Videl. Milk no paraba de decir que Videl sería una perfecta esposa para su hijo, y otras cosas que no le interesaba a Vegeta. Viendo su oportunidad, se alejo.

 

Pudo ver a su hijo con ese aparato jodido –Trunk, tienes un celular? – le pregunto, aunque era obvio –Si Papá, deberías usar uno también- le comento su hijo –El señor Goku también tiene uno– la verdad que no le interesaba esos aparatos, pero sabía que le podía hacer útil. Y cuando todos se fueron, le pidió a Bulma uno –Asi nos podemos comunicar y..- “comunicar, mmm así será más fácil concertar las citas” ese simple pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza real.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que les parecio? ... desde ya disculpa por las fallas ortogrficas! ... y bueno si quieren la continuacion ... en mi blog lo subire! Kissu! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://rozhita1992.blogspot.com/)  
> 


End file.
